The purpose of this study is to determine the normal thickness of bone in Vietnamese men and women in Olmsted County. This study will be based on two related populations: Vietnamese women > 20 years of age and Vietnamese men > 20 years of age. The goal is to assess the skeletal status of Olmsted County residents originally from Vietnam and to quantify their level of knowledge on the subject in order to help design prevention programs should osteoporosis prove to be common in this population. Thus far, 171 Olmsted County residents (106 women, 65 men) of Vietnamese origin have been enrolled in this 4-year prospective study to identify risk factors for bone loss in the Vietnamese population for comparison with risk factors for white men and women in the community. When the baseline studies are complete, we plan to compare bone density levels among county residents of Vietnamese origin to those of residents orginally from Cambodia/Laos.